Certain known filling elements fill containers with liquid filling-material under pressure. This procedure is often called “pressure filling.”
In pressure filling, the container is pressed with its container mouth against a sealing element provided at the filling element such that the latter is located in a sealed position on the container. The filling of the container then takes place with the seal being maintained.
There are also times when it becomes necessary to clean a filling element. One way to do this is called the “clean-in-place ” or “CIP” method. This method involves arranging rinsing caps, or CIP caps, in sealed positions beneath each of the filling elements' outlets. Each rinsing cap thus blocks flow out of the outlet that it seals and therefore permits the cleaning of the filling element associated with that outlet. For sterilizing the filling elements, it is known to use hot water or steam.
A disadvantage of filling systems with CIP caps, in particular those configured for steam sterilization, is that, due to their substantial structural height, it becomes necessary to raise or lower containers over a relatively long lifting distance.